Take it All
by BomberBrat
Summary: Deidara and Sasori run into some problems on a mission.SasoDei Yaoi, oneshot, rape, angst.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not own Deidara or Sasori (well in my head I own Deidara, but that's not the point) I do not own any of the lyrics used they belong to Dj Z-trip.  
Warning: This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai( WOOO hot MAN on MAN action!) If you don't like it don't fucking read it, but don't god damn bitch to me about how much you hate it, you made the choice to click the link!,(Sorry) Anyways if you do like it HIGH FIVE! enjoy!! PLEASE REVIEW!  
AN: lol, okay so I was going to put off writing for awhile, but then I heard this song, and it totally inspired me to write again(That and my Danna wants me to keep writing, we both need the amusement anyways so I figured why not) So yeah, this is a songfic, because this song...it saved my creativity man, it changed my life! lol, not really, yeah...(Omg! it isn't kinky! be amazed! this is my attempt at romantic)

Take it All-

_(Suppose you were to die tonight  
What would you say?)_

Sasori was never surprised when he and Deidara's missions went askew, but this time, was the worst by far.  
They had been assigned a simple task, break into a government building in a small back-woods village that was supposedly unoccupied by any form of shinobi, and steal an artifact for Leader-Sama.  
How things ended up this way, well that was beyond him. The village unbeknown to the two artists had a high concentration of rouge shinobi, and they were ambushed, the last thing the puppet master remembered was his blond partner flung over a tall mans shoulder, then he was knocked unconscious,drug away, and buried in this stupid little box, alive.  
These shinobi were ridicoulsly idiotic, he was a puppet for christs sake, he didn't need oxygen, so what the hell was the point. He rolled his eyes, well, he couldn't break out of here without help, that was for sure. He hoped the brat was okay.

Deidara awoke, his wrists bound by what felt like chains, his vision was hazy, and wherever he was, it was freezing. He blinked, his vision clearing, he appeared to be in some sort of prison cell, looking down at himself, he realized he was naked.  
_'Great, just great, un'_ He thought. _'Where the hell is Sasori Danna'_  
His thought process was interrupted as a tall figure approached him out of the darkness.  
"So your awake" Said the man stepping into the light.  
"What of it, un, let me the fuck down now, asshole or you'll regret it I promise, un"  
"What a mouth you have on that pretty face, if I were you I'd loose the attitude, and fast" The man smiled, cupping Deidara's chin in his hand gently "Or you'll regret it, I promise" He said as he raised the blunt object in his other hand, and swung it sharply across the blonds face.  
Deidara stiffled his cry of pain, looking at the man defiantly and spitting the blood that had pooled in his mouth into his captors eyes.  
The taller man whipped backwards violently, raising the club again and swinging it forcefully into the blonds gut.  
Deidara coughed harshly, spitting out more blood, he needed to think of a way out of this, and quick.  
The taller man moved back up to him, wiping the blood from his eyes, and grabbing him roughly by his long golden hair.  
"That's it pretty boy, I'm going to have fun with you, that partner of yours is probably dead by now no one could survive buried alive for this long, no ones coming to save your sweet ass"  
Deidara looked up at the other man in shock. _Dead? they'd killed his Danna, buried him alive?  
_"That's right sweetheart, your all mine, behave yourself and maybe I'll let you live"  
Deidara lowered his head, he had a plan, and he was going to get the hell away from this village, and find where they buried Sasori, but this fucker was going to die first. He screwed on his most innocent face and looked up at his captor.  
"What are you going to do to me, un"  
The mans face twisted into a hideous smile,  
"I told you , Blondie, we're going to have some fun"  
Deidara closed his eyes as the man cupped his chin, roughly bringing his lips down upon those of his prey, capturing them in a sloppy kiss.  
The man trailed his hands over the delicate curves of Deidara's pale body, moving them to cup his ass firmly.  
The blond shuddered, this was disgusting, but he had an idea.  
The man stuck one of his enormous fingers into his mouth, coating it in saliva before moving it to prod at the bombers entrance, inserting it slowly.  
Deidara cried out, faking enjoyment as best as he could, as he was roughly thrust into, the man behind him moving slowly and wrapping his arms around his tiny waist.  
Deidara reached his hands up slowly, wrapping them around the tall mans neck, leaning into his touches tantalizingly.  
"See, I knew you'd come to see things my way" the man said as Deidara tightened his ass muscles around his thick member, causing him to moan in pleasure.  
He took the oppotunity to place his hands on either side of the mans head, and snap his neck, causing his body to fall limply to the floor.  
He reached over to the corpse with his bare feet grabbing the key-ring with his toes and skillfully unchaining himself, once he was down he quickly retrieved his clothing and clay, walking back over to the corpse and kicking it hard.  
"I told you, you'd regret it, un. Stupid son of a bitch"  
He placed several small bombs around the compound that held him before walking back into the town, and continuing to place bombs on his way. He needed to hurry and save his Danna.

_(In the chill of the night I can feel my heart racing  
As I run towards the light that seems so far away  
Wondering forever In the darkest of shadows  
Wondering if I will ever see you again)_

Sasori was growing impatient, it shouldn't be taking the brat this long to find him. Wondering where his partner was, a horrible thought hit him, what if they had already killed the blond? Or worse...If they touched him...The scorpion was going to kill them all.  
He shook his head, Deidara would never allow such things to happen to him. After all, the man was a hard-headed pain in the ass, he wouldn't let himself be killed so easily, and even if he was dead, Sasori defiantly would have heard the commotion. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily the brat needed to find him soon.

Deidara tore through the small village, killing anyone he encountered on his way, breaking into the specified building, he stole the object they were sent to locate, then grabbing the nearest shinobi he found screamed in his face.  
"Where the hell did you take my partner un"  
The man handed him a small map shakily, before the blond slit his throat pocketing the map and the artifact quickly.

_(I'll take your love (I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate (take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire)_

Making sure he was a safe distance from the village, the bomber smirked raising his hand with a wild look in his eyes he shouted "katsu"  
And laughed watching as the small village and all its occupants were engulfed in beautiful fiery desrtuction. 'That's what they get, no one hurts my Danna' he thought as he walked away, pulling out the small map and following it to the marked location. The fuckers got what they deserved, he didn't care about what had happened to him, but he would never forgive himself if the man he loved really was dead.

_(I'll take the world  
when it turns on you  
(when it turns on you)  
I'll set it on fire)_

Sasori heard a large explosion in the distance, so the brat was alive, well he hopped he was alive.  
Deidara found the small makeshift grave with ease, he ran up to the large pile of dirt not even taking time too look for a shovel as he began to dig through the soft earth with his hands.  
"Don't worry Danna, I'm here, un" he said into the empty clearing, hoping that Sasori was still alive, and could hear him.  
Sasori heard something above him, it sounded like rustling and a muffled voice. He opened his eyes slowly and said "Brat"  
Deidara smiled when he heard the muffled voice of his lover through the dirt, and began to dig furiously,his hands already bleeding from the small stones in the loose earth, he pushed through the pain until his hand made contact with a hard wooden surface. He pulled the box out carefully, prying the nailed sides open with a kunai to reveal the small hunched up form of his Danna.

_(Digging in the dirt  
I can feel you getting closer  
Steadying my hands through the blistering pain  
Anxiously awaiting for the earth to reveal you  
Wondering if I will ever see you again)_

The redhead sat up slowly, brushing the dirt off of his cloak, and turning to face his savior.  
"Took you long enough, Brat" he said stepping out of the box that held him and pulling the other into a tight embrace.  
"But, I'm glad your okay" he leaned in close claiming his brat's lips in a tender kiss.  
"Next time don't make me wait so long"  
Deidara smiled, taking the other mans hand, together they made their way back to the Akatsuki base to report the missions success to Sir leader.  
Once they had given their report,and handed over the artifact they deciced to retire for the night. Moving into their shared chambers in silence.  
Deidara removed his cloak throwing it on his bed and muttering to Sasori about needing a shower as he mad his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and turning on the water before removing his clothing and stepping into the stream of hot water.  
He sighed as the water cascaded down his naked form, tears running down his face, he felt dirty.  
How could he have let that happen to him? How could he let someone else touch him like that? He leaned his head against the cool tile of the wall, sobbing silently.  
Sasori wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong with his partner, getting up slowly he picked the simple lock to the bathroom with ease, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the shower silently behind his partner, and wrapping his arms around his small trembling form.  
Deidara melted when he felt Sasori's arms wrap around him, hiding his tears from the older and snuggling into him.  
Sasori leaned close to his lovers ear, pushing the long wet hair out of his way and whispering softly.  
"Brat, whats wrong, I can see you crying"  
Deidara lowered his head, saying nothing, Sasori moved so that he was standing in front of the younger man, cupping his chin gently in his hand.  
"Deidara" He said looking into the others eyes, his face full of concern. "What is wrong"  
The bomber lowered his eyes from the iron gaze of the redhead whispering so softly Sasori almost didn't hear him.  
"I don't wanna talk about it, Danna un"  
Sasori felt his anger rise, Deidara didn't need to tell him.  
He had a feeling he knew what had happened to his lover, he pulled the younger man close to him, running his hands through his long wet hair comforting him.  
"I'm so sorry, Deidara" he said kissing his forhead softly "I should have been there, I shouldn't have let them"  
Deidara looked up at Sasori with a tear stained face, and shook his head.  
"It's my fault, un" he said quietly "Don't even think that, Brat, it was not your fault" Said the redhead as he leaned in close and claimed the blonds lips in a gentle kiss.  
Deidara melted into the kiss, moving his hands up Sasori's back and licking his spine teasingly. Sasori pulled away from his partner's lips, moving the long hair away from his shoulders and licking his neck tenderly, causing the younger man to shudder.  
"This water won't wash away your pain, brat" he said nipping the others neck softly "But, I will"  
He moved claiming the bombers lips in another passionate kiss, coaxing his mouth open and exploring it lovingly with his tongue.

_(I'll take your love (I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate (take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire)_

The blond moaned as Sasori's hand trailed slowly down his chest and stomach, stopping to grip his member gently and stroke it at a slow steady pace.  
He placed his head on the older mans shoulder, his voice husky and full of lust as he whispered into his lovers ear.  
"Take me Danna, take it all"  
Sasori smiled, nipping at the bombers exposed neck.  
"Are you sure thats what you want"  
He asked, running his finger teasingly against the blonds entrance, the younger man cried out loudly, rubbing his ass against Sasori's hand hungrily.  
"yes..." he whispered Sasori complied, inserting his finger into the bombers entrance slowly, he added a second finger shortly afterwards, scissoring upwards until he hit the other mans prostate.  
The blond moaned his lovers name loudly, thrusting himself against the puppet masters fingers.  
"ahh...Danna...stop teasing me...Take me...ahhh...god...now"  
Sasori removed his fingers slowly, positioning himself and slowly inserting the head of his manhood into Deidara who was wiggling impatiently, and thrust his ass backwards, taking in Sasori's full length in one fluid motion.  
The scorpion gasped as his cock was englufed by the warm tightness of Deidara's ass.  
"Danna, move damn it"  
Sasori regained his composure and began to thrust in and out of the blond slowly, the bomber moving his hips upwards to meet the older mans movements.  
"Ahhhh...unn...dddannaa...harder, un"  
He thrust harder, reaching around and grabbing the blonds leaking cock, pumping it roughly in time.  
He could feel the sweet pressure building at the base of his spine and he knew he was close, moving his hips upwards spasticly, forcing Sasori deeper and deeper inside of him, loosing himself in desire, the older mans thrust becoming just as spastic and desperate as his younger lovers.  
The blond cried out "DANNA!" as he came leaning his head against the bottom of the shower.  
Feeling the younger mans muscles tighten around his member, Sasori released his seed inside the blond, pulling out slowly, and bringing the other man into his arms.  
"God, Danna. I love you" Said the blond looking up at Sasori The redhead leaned close, claiming his brats lips in a loving kiss.  
"You know what, Brat, I love you too"

_(I'll take your heart  
I'll take your pain (I'll take your pain)  
I'll bring you to life  
Bring you to life...)_


End file.
